Very-large-scale-integration (VLSI) circuits require stable and predictable voltage references over PVT (Process, supply Voltage, and Temperature) variations. Often, bandgap voltage reference circuits are used to produce these temperature independent voltage references. However, conventional bandgap voltage reference circuits do not allow for separately programmable temperature slope and programmable voltage offset control.